


Bless Your Heart

by rook_fern



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia States Fic, Humor, Southern States, hinted pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rook_fern/pseuds/rook_fern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a taste of the lives of the Southern states of America! Terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure who to ship with who, but I think Georgia/Florida would make a fabulous pair.

**Georgia's P.O.V.**

  
_“Being Southern isn't talking with an accent...or rocking on a porch while drinking sweet tea, or knowing how to tell a good story. It's how you're brought up -- with Southerners, family (blood kin or not) is sacred; you respect others and are polite nearly to a fault; you always know your place but are fierce about your beliefs. And food along with college football -- is darn near a religion.”_   
_― Jan Norris_

 

I winced as the screen door slammed harshly, followed by bickering voices. Cautiously, I peered out of the kitchen at the two figures who had entered my home. I could barely make out South Carolina's bright teal sundress.

"Hey, Peachy, ya home?" She called out, resulting in North Carolina giving her a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Ow, North, what was that for?"

The more solemn of the pair rolled her eyes. "For being so loud."

South grinned cheekily at the response and opened her mouth to give another shout.

"I'm in the kitchen, guys." I said, just barely audible to the pair. Presuming they would enter, I went back to the counter.

Scuffling on the wooden floor told me the sisters had walked in. Soon, South's head was pressed against my shoulder, her hazel eyes fixated intently on the peaches I was slicing.

"What'cha-ya up to, Peachy?" She inquired.

"Making peach cobbler for the farmer's market tomorrow." I replied and moved away.

"Will ya be done soon? Florida said she wanted to know if you wanted to play football later."

"That's why y'all are here? Couldn't Florida just call me?" I grumbled, half to myself.

South unsuccessfully stifled a giggle. "She said she lost her phone. _I_ think it's 'cause somethin' else."

Catching on to South's hinting, I felt my cheeks go a pale shade of red. I fumbled a bit with the flour and glanced at North for confirmation. She merely shrugged in disinterest.

"If-If you think so, South." I stammered and went back to my cooking, my face turning a more vivid shade.

"Alabama said she'd play, too." North chimed in softly, her dark blue gaze drifting between South and I.

I shoved the cobbler in the oven and pretended to fuss over setting the timer, trying not to let the duo see the clear relief in my eyes. Turning back to them, I wiped my hands on my apron before removing it. "Alright. I guess I have a little bit of time to play."

South squealed happily and North shook her head. "Like you'll actually play..." She mumbled and exited the room.

Her sister sent her a half hearted glare, a pout on her lips. "I can play. I just prefer not to."

"S'what I said!" The northern state's voice rang through the air, and I couldn't help but crack a small grin at them.

"What're you grinning 'bout, Peachy? Florida?" South's usual cheery expression returned, and she skipped after her sister.

My blush returned along with a scowl. I crossed my arms and followed.

* * *

Florida tackled me as soon as I set foot on the field. The blonde teenager was grinning madly as she thrust a football into my hands. "Yay! You came! Alabama was sayin' you wouldn't!"

"Er, yeah..." I was sure my cheeks were flaming. Internally, I hoped Florida would think it was just my sun-flushed skin. "I-I can't stay long, though. I gotta cobbler in the oven." Truthfully, Atlanta was staying at my house, but I didn't exactly trust her to remember to take it out.

The hyperactive state's expression faded a little. "Oh. Oh, well, we'd better start, then!"

I nodded and she darted across the field to where Alabama was waiting, her long dirty blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Hey!" I called indignantly. "How come y'all are a team when I'm only one person?"

The pair grinned. "Something wrong, George? I thought you could play football better than any of us." Alabama taunted in a sing-song voice, flashing me a bright smile.

I had gotten myself trapped in a corner. "N-no. Never mind. I'm fine. I'll be a team of one." I back pedaled gripping the ball in my hands.

"If they win, you gotta let us have a piece of your cobbler, Peachy." I snapped around to look at the Carolina sisters, who were watching me innocently.

I swallowed, competitive adrenaline starting to fill me. "Alright." I said, allowing a cocky grin to slip onto my face. "But if _I_  win, then y'all gotta promise to call me King of the South for a week."

The girls looked a little miffed at my terms but ended up agreeing nonetheless.

We began our game. Needless to say, Florida and Alabama ended up victorious.

The last throw left me laying on the field, staring up at the sky. The football had hit me squarely in the stomach, knocking the wind from me.

"Ooh! Sorry, George! Are you alright?" Florida's face appeared over me, blocking out the sun.

"Er, fine. I'm alright." I wheezed after regaining my breath.

"Guess who's getting some cobbler tonight?" Alabama crowed and pulled me sharply upright.

"Cobbler!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten about the cooking pastry. How had so much time passed without me noticing? I was sure I had set an alarm. I patted myself down, frantically searching for my phone. "Phone!"

"Chill, Peachy. Stop yelling random words. What about cobbler and phones?" South had risen from her seat beneath the tree, approaching me.

I rubbed anxiously at my face, starting to pace. "My cobbler..." I moaned. "It's probably ruined now... And I left my phone at the house so I can't call Atlanta..."

"Couldn't you've just said that in the first place?" North asked dryly, offering me her phone.

I gave her a thankful look and snatched the phone, hastily dialing my capital's number.

"Helloo?" A sleepy voice sounded on the other end.

"Atlanta!" I cried. "Check the cobbler would you?"

"Take a chill pill, would ya, Daddy-o? I swear you love your damned pastries more than me."

"Just check it, Atlanta..." I gritted my teeth at the teen's tone.

"Checking!" She sighed and faint noises told me she was clomping her way down to the kitchen.

"This'll give you a heart attack, Popsy. Your precious cobbler's a burnt crisp." I could hear the smugness in her tone.

"Fuck..." I muttered.

"Uh oh! We might not be getting any sweets 'cause mister ole' King of the South overcooked his cobbler." South's voice chimed laughingly behind me.

I sighed. Well, no farmer's market for me tomorrow, I decided. "Just turn off the oven so we don't start a forest fire." I instructed Atlanta before hanging up. Glumly, I returned North's phone.

"So, there really is no cobbler?" Florida inquired dejectedly.

"Nope. Sorry."

Alabama just laughed and roughly bumped the sunshine state's shoulder. "Just means we can go pester him tomorrow when when he bakes us a new one." She shot me look as if challenging me to disagree.

"Right." I mumbled and looked down at my grass-stained self. "I should go before something else happens..." I gave a small wave to the girls and trudged back across the field to where the cars were parked.

**Author's Note:**

> Names!
> 
> Georgia - George James Smith-Jones
> 
> Florida - Naranja Carreido Jones.
> 
> Alabama - Alyssa O. Jones
> 
> South Carolina - Marion Harris Jones
> 
> North Carolina - Olivia Clark Jones
> 
> Atlanta (though she may not be featured again) - Aliyah K. Smith


End file.
